


Stalking the stalker

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin talks Gwen into stalking his favorites sports bloke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking the stalker

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks** to the wonderful tambear13 for encouraging me to take the drabble further when I ran out of words. And of course, as always, for the beta!
> 
> This was triggered by the prompt ‘facebook’ over on Camelot_drabble. The drabble got a bit out of hand and all of a sudden (and with a bit of cheerleading from tambear13, it turned into a little story. I hope it's okay that I like it to CD anyway.

**_Merlin E. Warlock_**  
Going to Landman’s with Gwen now.  
 _Posted via mobile 30 minutes ago_

 

Merlin grabbed Gwen’s arm when he saw him. “Gwen,” he hissed.

“Ouch, Merlin, cut that out, you’re hurting me.”

“Oops, sorry. But…look, no don’t! But he’s here!”

Gwen rubbed her arm where Merlin’s fingers had dug into it. “Who’s here?”

“ _He!_

For a moment Gwen gave him her best ‘ _I suspect bullshit_ ’-face before it dawned on her. “You got to be kidding! Where?” She spun around.

“Don’t!” Merlin hissed but it was too late, Arthur Pendragon, star player of the English rugby team caught her looking and winked. 

“He’s cute.”

“Yes, he is!” Merlin blushed and he busied himself with his drink. “Told you this was the place he hangs out at. He posted it on Facebook more than once. Let’s pretend that we don’t know who he is or else he’ll think we’re some kind of crazy stalkers.”

The look was back on Gwen’s face. “That is exactly what we are, Merlin. You read on his facebook that he comes here once in a while and that’s why we’re here. That’s called stalking.”

Merlin glanced at the blond over the rim of his glass. Damn, he had a crush on he only openly gay sportsman he’d ever heard of since before he came out. He was just a god, Merlin couldn’t help himself. And being in the same room, being able to breathe the same air, would be enough wanking material for weeks. 

He frowned when a few guys came over to Pendragon’s table and asked for autographs and photos and just took up his time; not that Merlin wasn’t itching to do the same. He was just too polite. The team had a match this afternoon and the blokes deserved some time off. 

Gwen tried to pull him into a conversation, checking out the blokes in the pub, pointing one or the other out to Merlin, but he didn’t really listen. He was a happy fanboy. A fanboy who – after his second beer – was trying to figure out how to get to the gents’ without having to pass the table of the rugby blokes. After a while he just took a deep breath and went straight ahead. Had Pendragon just lifted his head and smiled at him as he passed by? Must have been his imagination. 

When he came back, he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed him by the wrist.

“You gotta help me!”

Merlin turned and was faced with the blue eyes that he had as background of his notebook. “Err…”

“They’re eating me alive tonight, pretend to be my boyfriend, please!”

Slowly blinking, Merlin didn’t know what to do. If he admitted now that he knew exactly who was asking, his chances of getting to know Arthur Pendragon were zilch. 

“They?” He asked stupidly.

“The fans. Help me, please?”

Merlin found himself nodding slowly. “Sure. But…fans? Are you some kind of famous?”

“Yeah, I’m the new guy on ‘Young doctors in love’, ever seen it?”

Merlin had to bite back a laugh. He loved that daily soap and if anyone hadn’t been on the show, it was Arthur. “No, never heard of it.”

“Too bad, you should watch it, I’m really good in it.”

Smiling, Merlin nodded. “I will.” 

“And these are,” Arthur turned to the others, “my co-stars on the show. Lancelot du Lac, his character is an idiot, but he’s nice if he wants to be, never mind him, and Percy Knightsbridge, he’s just a male nurse, not even a doctor.”

Merlin laughed and only then noticed that the blokes had drawn Gwen into the round, too. Lance seemed to be very interested and she didn’t seem to mind. Okay, so she played along, that was good. 

“I’m Arthur, by the way.”

Merlin was this close to saying ‘I know’, but bit it back and offered his own name.

“Really? Merlin and Arthur? A toast to that.” 

His initial nervousness faded quickly. As long as he didn’t let on that he knew exactly who he was talking to, this was a fun game. So Merlin found himself asking about the show and the role and Arthur seemed to have a good time making up fantastic plot lines. 

The later it got, the closer Arthur came and after some touching of knees and accidental brushing against arms, he put his hand on Merlin’s and started to caress the sensitive skin on Merlin’s wrist. 

Merlin’s breath hitched, but he didn’t draw his hand back. This was heaven. Arthur fucking Pendragon was not only talking to him, he…damn, did he come on to him? This was like one of those fanfictions he read on the internet. Okay, some of them he’d even written himself. This was too good to be true. 

A few beers later, Arthur had his arm around Merlin’s shoulder and whispered into his ears. “You’re cute.”

Merlin blushed and didn’t know what to say. Blokes hardly ever looked at him, being all ears and not much more. But having your walking wet dream call you cute… Well that was the best thing to happen to him in ages. 

It didn’t take long and the others were forgotten. All Merlin noticed were the blue eyes and the wonderful smile. The whispers into his ear and Arthur’s thumb in his neck, brushing along his hairline and sending shivers down his spine. And all of a sudden he felt warm lips pressed against his.

It took quite some effort to not just melt against Arthur and rub his raging hard-on against him. The thing Merlin couldn’t stop was the strangled moan in the back of his throat. 

When Arthur pulled back and licked his lips, Merlin thought he’d just slip off his chair and melt into a puddle on the floor. He must be dreaming! This couldn’t be happening. Arthur Pendragon had not just kissed him, had he?

But Gwen grinned at him from across the table and Percy threw him odd looks. 

What would he do if Arthur asked him to go home with him later? He wouldn’t go! Oh yes, he would! He wasn’t the type of guy to just fuck around, but this was a chance he wouldn’t let pass. 

And there they were again, Arthur’s lips in his neck and his hands on his back, wandering deeper. Fuck, this was just too good. 

The evening drew to a close and Arthur’s friends dragged him out of the pub. Merlin shivered when Arthur kissed him again. Not that Merlin minded. Yes, he would go with Arthur, if only he asked. 

Disappointment hit like an anvil in a cartoon when the blond put a light smooch on Merlin’s cheek. “See you.”

He hadn’t asked Merlin for his number, but reminded him to watch the daily soap for him as he got in the car. Merlin sighed.

Gwen, who’d more than happily given her number to Lance, laced her arm through Merlin’s. “Don’t be sad. You got more than most fans will ever get.” 

“I know. I shouldn’t be down. But it was a nice evening. He even called me cute. Me, Gwen, me! Guess I wasn’t so cute after all.”

“Called you cute? _That’s_ what you remember? I think the ‘young doctor in love’ did a thorough examination of your tonsils with his tongue.” She giggled.

“I got my tonsils removed when I was four, you know that.”

“They re-grow, but that’s not the point. Looked like he is a good kisser, too, is he?”

Merlin blushed. “Yeah, he is. Totally melted all my insides.”

“Good that at least one outside thing didn’t melt.” Gwen had too much fun teasing him.

“But where does it leave me? Sore lips and a raging hard-on is not what you want to be left with on a Saturday night.” He pouted.

“At least you know exactly now what you’ll be wanking to.” Grabbing her purse a bit harder, Gwen laughed as they reached their bus stop. “You know, you could contact him on facebook.”

“Can’t cause then he’ll notice that I read his for ages. Would blow all my chances of ever seeing him again.”

“Chances are slim anyway, but never say never. He might ask Lance to ask me for your number? Or just hang out at Landman’s until you show up again.”

“Which I’ll never do. Damn, Gwen, I should have told him that I know who he is.”

She took his face in her hands and pulled his head down for a smooch on his forehead. “Merlin, dear. Stop it right now! You have a tendency to take the good stuff and only see the bad in it. Stop over-thinking. Take it for what it was. A fun evening with hot necking. Don’t torture yourself with it, please. Or I’ll never go stalking celebrities with you ever again!”

Just at that moment Merlin’s mobile beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket to check. 

One of his friends had contacted him on facebook. He opened the message.

**_Arthur Pendragon has sent you a message:_ **   
_Had a great night out. Can I see you again?_

“What is it? You alright, Merlin?” Gwen threw him a concerned look.

“It’s…it’s him.”

“Him?”

“Arthur.” Merlin still stared at this mobile.

“How did he get your number?”

“He sent a message on facebook.” Merlin felt sick. He’d been found out. This was embarrassing.

“What’s it say?”

“He…he wants to see me again.”

Gwen let out a whoop. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” She snatched the device from Merlin’s hand and typed a ‘yes’ with a few exclamation marks for good measure and added his mobile number.

“Gwen!!! He knows that I lied!”

“And he knows that you know that he lied.” She beamed when the mobile rang. “Here you go. Talk to him, be nice, have a good night and meet him as soon as possible. Here’s my bus. Call me tomorrow!” With that she was gone.

Reluctantly, Merlin picked up the phone.

“Yeah?”

“It’s me.” Oh, that voice ran down Merlin’s spine like velvet. 

“Hey. How…I mean…”

A soft laugh. “You’ve followed my facebook for months, commented on stuff, so I decided to look at your profile a while ago. I like your views on the sport and that stuff on your wall that you don’t friends-lock. When you posted where I could find you tonight, I took my chance. I didn’t lie, I think you’re cute.”

“So…” Merlin blushed, “you knew that I knew who you were?”

“Yeah.” Arthur laughed “I loved how you played along to my little actors-story.”

“I’m…I’m sorry! You must think I’m just a weird stalker!” Which he basically was. 

“What does it make me? I was stalking the stalker.” Arthur laughed again. “Guess, we’re even.”

Merlin walked up and down the sidewalk nervously. “So…you got back at me and you had a good laugh.”

“Didn’t you have fun tonight?”

Smiling, Merlin admitted, “I did.”

“I wouldn’t call you if I didn’t want to see you again.”

“You mean it?”

“Want me to post it to facebook?” 

“No, no, I just…I don’t know…”

“Let’s start over again. Hi, my name is Arthur Pendragon. I play rugby for a living. Nice to meet you.”

Merlin smiled. “Hi Arthur, I’m Merlin Emrys and I’m a big fan of rugby, so I do know who you are.”

“See, now that we got that figured out…I would like to see you again, Merlin Emrys. Would you have an open spot on your busy schedule so I could take you out for dinner?”

Oh, that was precious. Merlin chuckled. “I’d love to see you again, Arthur Pendragon.”

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow after practice, okay?”

“Sounds great. Where will we go?” 

“I’ll think of something and let you know?”

“’kay.”

Without even noticing, Merlin had walked all the way back home and stood in front of his door. 

“Great, looking forward to it. Night, Merlin, sleep well.”

“Night, Arthur.”

Merlin knew sleep wouldn’t come, so he paced his place before he made a final post to his wall before he went to bed.

**_Merlin E. Warlock_ **   
_Had a great night out. Met a wonderful bloke. Will see him again tomorrow. Can’t wait.  
2 minutes ago via mobile_

 

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Lying in bed, he checked again on his mobile and smiled widely.

_Arthur Pendragon likes your status_


End file.
